Impossible love
by wordsofwhisper
Summary: How is love possible between a deaf gay man and a newly blind gay man?
1. Chapter 1 - First meeting

**A/N: This is my first Klaine story. It's originally an AU on two RP characters of a friend and mine, but one of the faces was Darren Criss so it's easy to change it slightly to become a Klaine story.**

**Original version on my Tumblr wordsofwhisper**

* * *

**First meeting**

Kurt wasn't used to walking by himself yet with only his white cane. He's had quite some practice now, but still he walked into walls or chairs that he somehow didn't touch with his white cane. _Practice_, they told him. That's why Kurt was walking around the corridors of the institute he was currently staying at. He wasn't sure how long he had to stay here. _Just until you've recovered, dear_, his stepmother Carol had kindly said. Maybe it was better that he wasn't at home with Finn around there as well. He knew the guy was lump and leaving stuff behind all over the place for him to trip. Although he did know the house by heart, he would probably bump into more stuff there than he was here. Kurt couldn't even see if he had bruises on his legs, but he could definitely feel them.

Ever since the accident happened a few weeks ago, he had been angry. That's why his father Burt and Carol put him here to recover when he was discharged from the hospital. Kurt was blind, although the doctor had good hopes with him that it wouldn't be permanently. His dad and Carol kept their hopes up, but Kurt not so much. Although he couldn't see the look on the doctor's face when he told his parents about the news, Kurt could hear a different tone in his voice. There were risks and what he said was only a hunch, a hope himself. Of course, he wasn't going to disappoint them by saying that they just had to accept that he was blind now. But the anger was still there and he had lashed out to everyone enough times that his dad and Carol didn't want to risk bringing Kurt home, too scared that he might hurt one of them or even himself when they weren't looking.

Suddenly his hearing was being tested. He could only hear now when someone was approaching. It was when he opened his eyes for the first time and noticed he couldn't see that he suddenly was completely depended on his hearing. He still wasn't used to not being able to see but it was getting easier each day. Kurt made his parents buy him sunglasses so nobody had to look him in the eyes when he couldn't even look them back. At least with the glasses on his nose he didn't have to pretend he couldn't see.

The nurse, or whatever she was in this institute, had showed him around a couple of times but she was talking too fast for Kurt to really take in where everything was. He had been lost numerous times now and today was just another one of those days. He wanted to go get something to drink in the living room, but he had miscalculated the corridors and took one left too early. He didn't realise it until he bumped into a wall where there was supposed to be another corridor.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a piano coming from his right.

Kurt stopped and listened. Now that he couldn't see, he could really listen to the things that were going on around him. The piano music was a beautiful change and the soft and slow melody calmed him after his minor frustration when he realised he was lost once again. Turning around, he moved his white cane in front of him, walking towards the sound of the music and finding the room. He slowly found the doorknob and pushed the door open, hearing the piano sound growing. Kurt just stood there in the doorway, listening to the melody and getting lost in his thoughts as so many emotions came up to him listening to one simple, but slow melody. Whoever the kid was who was playing the instrument, was a genius.

"Wow," Kurt said when the sound had died and it was dead silent in the room now. However, he got no reply. "That was really amazing. You have some real talent." He was really curious to who this kid was that had these magical fingers.

Yet again, there was only silence. Until he heard the movement of a bench and then some shuffling footsteps. At first he thought they were walking away from him, but the echo of the room made it look like they were everywhere. It was confusing Kurt so much.

"Hello? Somebody there?" Kurt called out this time. Had he scared of the kid? Had he run past him or walked somewhere where he pretended to have left the room until Kurt would turn around and walk away himself.

A brush of air suddenly came closer. Then he felt the small brush of fingers over his hand that was clutched around the white cane. There was definitely _someone_ out there.

"Hello, um. I'm Kurt." He couldn't figure out why the kid wasn't talking to him until he felt his free hand being grabbed and brought in front of him. He felt some movement coming from the other hand, but it confused him even more. "I'm sorry, I don't understand." His palm was being brought upwards and he felt a finger moving over his palm, tickling at first until he realised the person was sending him a message. H-I. The kid was saying hello.

"Hi," Kurt repeated back. "What's your name?"

Kurt could feel a finger moving over his palm again, sending him another message. R-I-V-I-N-E. What kind of name was that? _Rivine_. Kurt had never heard of it before, but he wasn't going to question the kid's name. His parents sure must've loved the name since they picked it out for their kid. Maybe it was a family's name and he went by Riv, or something like it. Maybe even Vin?

"Nice to meet you, Rivine," Kurt said with a smile on his face before he heard a weird sound coming from across him. It sounded like a giggle, but he couldn't be too sure about it. Then the kid repeated the same letters, but this time a bit different. B-L-A-I-N-E. Well, that made a lot more sense to Kurt although he was definitely blushing he got the guy's name wrong.

"I'm so sorry!" Kurt quickly apologised to him. "I'm really stupid. Blaine. That's a much better name." There was the same giggling sound again and he could feel the kid – definitely knowing it was a boy now – still holding his hand. "Do you mind if I touch your face, so I know what you look like?" Kurt asked.

Blaine took his hand and brought it to his face, where he could feel the roundness of one of his cheeks. Then he felt another hand on his cane-clutched hand and taking it from him so he could move his other hand to the other side of Blaine's face. Two eyes, a nose, a mouth, two ears; pretty standard for a face. There were no glasses, although that didn't mean he wasn't wearing contacts. Kurt couldn't feel those without hurting the kid's eyes. Kurt wasn't too good in this yet; he'd only felt a handful of people's faces so far since he was pretty familiar with his family's faces from memory. He could feel bushy eyebrows and then moving further up were tiny curls of hair. It was a bit frustration to Kurt to never find out what colour eyes the guy had or what colour hair. At least he could tell the boy was smaller than he was himself.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked as he felt Blaine's head moving up and knowing, indicating that he could ask him. "You are deaf, aren't you?" For a moment nothing happened until Kurt could feel the tiniest nod. "Sorry for being blunt; I haven't been blind for a long time so I was a bit confused why you didn't talk back to me. You can tell me to shut up if I talk too much. Although, maybe it's good that you're deaf so you can't really listen to my whiny voice." Another blush covered his cheeks while he kept his hands on the kid's face. "Will you play something for me again?" Then another nod, a bigger one, came and soon his hand was clutched into Blaine's, who had given back his white cane and pulling with him somewhere in the middle of the room.

Blaine was being really helpful as he put him down on a small bench. Kurt touched in front of him before a sound filled the room and he realised Blaine had sat him next to him on the small bench by the piano. His shoulder brushed with Blaine's when he sat down and stayed close so he knew the kid was sitting next to him. Then the room was filled with the sound of a sweet, much happier melody coming from the piano, being played by the deaf Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2 - Brothers

**A/N: Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who started following this story. :) I don't know anything about ASL so if there are any mistakes, please let me know and I'll edit it. Thank you.**

**Original Artrian version on my Tumblr wordsofwhisper. You can also read the Klaine version on there under the tag _klaine fic: impossible love_.**

* * *

**Brothers**

Blaine had a tough skin. He had to with everything he had been through in his life. He had come such a long way in his short life so far that the people he had known for years, friends and family, were surprised at how optimistic he still was in his life.

At birth, Blaine's parents were told that their second son's hearing wasn't good. It was quite bad, but there was a chance for him to get a surgery where they could fix the problem at age two. They had put faith in someone that they would later on blame the same thing on. When Blaine was two years old, he got the surgery his doctor talked about with his parents. He couldn't remember anything from it; he had only been two years old and it's been a long, long time ago now. During the operation there had been a complication they hadn't foreseen. When Blaine woke up, the little bit of hearing that he had, had been completely gone. He was now deaf.

His parents had been furious. There wasn't much they could do about it. Even after going to their lawyer, they wouldn't stand a chance. The complications weren't foreseen and the doctor handled the situation like any other would do. But the emotional pain for his parents and physical disability of Blaine would always be there.

Blaine didn't let it bring him down. He was a happy boy growing up and he learned American Sign Language early on. Even his parents and older brother Cooper learned it so they could communicate with him. Blaine could tell Cooper was really doing his best and got it quickly under control. Blaine had always admired how learning things had come so easily to him. Quickly, he and Cooper got some inside jokes nobody else understood. His mother tried, but she was just a bad signer. His father barely talked to him. He occasionally signed, but they were broken sentences. If he really needed something, he'd tell his mother or Cooper. They would sign it to him them.

His mother wanted Blaine to live a normal life. Being deaf didn't mean he couldn't do anything normal children could do. That's why she had sent him to a normal school with hearing children. Cooper's school. The first day everybody noticed that he was different. He wasn't looking up with the children were calling names and he didn't notice it either when they were making fun of him. Eventually nobody bothered talking to him except for Cooper and his teacher, Miss Lovelace. She was nice; Blaine had always liked her. She knew how to do sign language as well, which was nice because then he didn't always have to read lips or go to his brother. The dean had asked his parents multiple times, when Blaine had gotten himself into trouble again, if it wasn't better for him to go to a school for deaf children. His mother refused, saying he was normal just like any of the other kids.

Until he was ten years old, Blaine had attended the school, but the last year had become a lot more difficult after Cooper had graduated. Miss Lovelace was the only person who bothered checking in with him from time to time, even though she wasn't teaching him anymore. The last year of Blaine's school year had been the worst of all. He came home crying more than usual. Cooper wasn't there anymore to comfort him and although his mother tried, Blaine didn't feel like talking to her that much. He started to beg for her to get him to a different school, but the closest deaf school was miles and miles away. His mother didn't want him to go there and not being able to see him until the holidays when he came home.

With nobody to talk to, not even Cooper because he was too busy with his freshman year at college, Blaine started to rebel more. He was a smart boy, but his grades were dropping because his teacher wasn't looking at him all the time so he couldn't always read her lips. She couldn't do sign language either and, if you asked Blaine, she was kind of a snob. His classmates were starting to pick more and more on him and he started to feel like he didn't belong anywhere. Nobody talked to him, Cooper had left him alone as well – although he didn't really blame his brother! – and his parents didn't go in on his request to pull him out of school. More often Blaine was sent to the dean's office and his parents were called in a couple of times as well.

When Blaine gotten himself into a fight, the dean's had it. Actually, Blaine was agreeing with him when he got sent home with his parents that afternoon and be told not to come back. _It's for the better_, he had said. Blaine could read his lips and he was actually thanking the guy for this. His mother was in tears, thinking she had done something wrong and his father wasn't even looking at him.

That night, Blaine lied down a pamphlet down on the kitchen table his parents were sitting at.

WHAT IS THAT? His mother took the pamphlet and started to read it.

Blaine could see by the look on her face that she didn't like it, but that wasn't going to stop him.

IT IS CLOSE TO HOME AND I WILL BE AMONG PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY UNDERSTAND WHO I AM. THEY CAN GIVE ME THE EDUCATION I NEED. Blaine looked at her with a begging look; he really needed this. He'd rather not go there, but to a school for the deaf instead, but his parents would never let him. So he went to look for something else himself that was close enough to home so he could either still live at home with his parents or they could visit him every weekend if they needed to.

LET BOY GO. His father signed while he looked from Blaine to his mother. His sign language was definitely not the best, but Blaine could tell he was trying and sticking up for him.

One month later, Blaine had moved into the institute because his parents weren't able to drive him up and down every day and they wouldn't let him go by himself on the public transport either at only the age of ten. He didn't mind it, because he only had his parents at home and all of his friends were living at the institute. For the first time in years, Blaine actually felt like he belonged.

It was the weekend, which meant two days of doing what he wanted to do. Sometimes Blaine went back home to spend the weekend with his parents or they were coming out to the institute on one of the days and they would have dinner together. He knew they weren't coming out this weekend because they were visiting some other of his relatives. That wasn't why Blaine was pacing the floor of the living area, looking through the windows out to the parking lot. Cooper was coming to see him for the weekend. He hadn't seen him in a while since he was busy as well, which made this weekend with only the two of them even more excited for Blaine.

Blaine was biting his nails, an old and nervous habit of his, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He was used to not jumping when someone did it. Sometimes he could even tell by the tap who it was, although right now he had no clue.

COOPER! Blaine signed quickly and excitedly, a big smile on his face before he pulled his brother into a hug. He was smaller than Cooper was, but he was seven years older than him. Blaine pulled away again and let go of his brother. HOW DID YOU COME HERE? WHERE IS YOUR CAR?

I TOOK A CAB. There was a sneaky grin on his face. SHOW ME WHERE THE FOOD IS. I'M HUNGRY. WE CAN TALK WHILE WE EAT.

They walked to the cafeteria, grabbed a sandwich both and a muffin. Blaine took a cup of tea and Cooper grabbed himself a cup of coffee since he came straight from the airport to the institute. They talked about everything and nothing; how Blaine was doing, how school was going (he was in his senior year now) and what he thought he would do next year when he went to college. Blaine had a few ideas what he wanted to do, but he hadn't really decided what yet.

I WANT TO HELP PEOPLE. He was certain about that when he signed the answer back to his brother's question. MAYBE A DOCTOR? OR A TEACHER? Blaine could see the frown and confusion forming on his brother's face.

THOSE ARE TWO COMPLETELY DIFFERENT THINGS. IT'S A GOOD THING YOU STILL HAVE SOME TIME TO REALLY FIGURE OUT WHAT YOU WANT. JUST LET ME KNOW IF YOU NEED SOME HELP, OKAY?

Blaine nodded and quickly signed OKAY back to him before he finished his sandwich in silence. He knew Cooper wasn't judging him for his choices, and he was definitely sure that he knew Blaine's reasoning behind those choices, but he was glad he didn't ask more about it,

Cooper started to sign again about something that happened to him. Blaine had to keep focus on him and he had for a while, but his eyes were starting to drift to the door of the cafeteria. A boy with a white cane came walking in, following by an older couple, a tall lumpy boy and two girls who didn't look like they belonged with the family. Suddenly Blaine wasn't paying attention to Cooper at all anymore as he watched how the boy was interacting with his family.

Cooper noticed. He was snapping his fingers in front of Blaine's eyes to get his attention. A blush appeared on Blaine's face as he looked back down at his plate. Cooper looked over his shoulder and noticed the boy and his family as well. Immediately, a smile came on his face as he looked back and put one and one together. WHO'S THAT?

JUST A FRIEND, Blaine quickly returned, pretending he was no one.

YEAH RIGHT. SPILL THE DEEDS, SQUIRT.

DON'T CALL ME THAT, Blaine aggressively returned. He really hated it when Cooper was calling him that. Blaine also knew Cooper wouldn't stop calling him that, not even when they were both old and saggy. IT'S A BIT COMPLICATED. I'M DEAF AND HE'S BLIND. WE DON'T REALLY TALK. HE LISTENS TO ME PLAYING THE PIANO AND THAT'S IT.

Cooper nodded, still a smirk on his face, but he wasn't saying anything for a while as he just stared at Blaine. Honestly, it was making him a bit uncomfortable seeing his older brother having that look in his eyes. He knew exactly what it meant and he knew what was coming next.

YOU SHOULD ASK HIM OUT, Cooper signed and then shrugged like it was no big deal.

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT? I DON'T TALK AND HE CAN'T SEE ME SIGN. It was frustrating, because Blaine had wanted to ask him out since that first day when Kurt had walked into the piano room and listened to him play. The guy had caught his eyes instantly and he didn't run away when finding out that Blaine was blind. They wouldn't work together, at all. All of the odds are against them, yet Blaine couldn't stop thinking about how it would be like to kiss those lips.

YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT HIM RIGHT NOW, AREN'T YOU? Cooper smirked and another blush covered his face. LOVE DOESN'T NEED A LANGUAGE, BLAINE. IT SPEAKS FOR ITSELF.

Blaine had dropped the conversation then and moved to another one. The entire weekend with Cooper was amazing, but exhausting as well. He had missed his brother dearly and it was fun going out, spending time with him, the little competition between them that they had always going on, but he was also glad that when it was Sunday evening and he was back at the institute again. He still had some homework to do, pages to read before the next day. He took his stuff with him and went to the library to finish it there. Just because Blaine was deaf and technically couldn't here, he liked to be in quiet places more than in the loud ones. Basically because people were always running around there and distracting him with their fast movements.

When he walked in he noticed him sitting in one of the big chairs. Kurt was just sitting there with headphones on and listening to some music. Cooper's words popped into his head and repeating themselves. _Love doesn't need a language. It speaks for itself._ He took a big breath and walked over to Kurt. He tapped his shoulder to let him know someone was there.

"One second," he quickly said. Blaine watched as Kurt took off his headphones and looked up in thin air. "Hello."

Sometimes it was frustrating to not being able to respond back. He never had speech therapy, but since meeting Kurt he had been thinking about it so they could communicate a bit more. Blaine had no trouble reading Kurt's lips to know what he was saying, but it was harder to reply back. So instead, Blaine took his hand and brought it to his face. He could feel Kurt touching it as a smile already came to his face.

"Blaine," he replied before Blaine nodded to let him know he was right. "How are you doing? Had a fun weekend with your brother?"

Blaine nodded again, excitedly, before he stopped abruptly. How did Kurt know he was with his brother? He hadn't told him about Cooper coming over since they hadn't really talked much or shared stories with how difficult communicating for them was.

Somehow, Kurt could feel he was thinking. "He came over to introduce himself when you were off to the bathroom. He is nice. Is he your only brother?"

Blaine nodded softly again as he moved slowly to sit in the chair next to him. He brought Kurt's hand back to cup his face – which was an amazing feeling – and stared at the beautiful boy, but scared now what Cooper had talked to Kurt about. He wanted to desperately he could talk right now, but when he opened his mouth to speak, only vague sounds came out and it frustrated him.

"Hey," Kurt quickly said, sitting up and carefully moving his hand blindly to find something else until he found Blaine's knee. "He didn't say anything inappropriate or embarrassed you. Actually, he warned me…"

Blaine frowned. He took Kurt's hand with palm up and slowly but trying to spell out as fast as he could. F-O-R W-H-A-T.

"For what?" Kurt repeated, getting quite good at these letters although for a second he thought Blaine spelled _fob vavt_; he was still learning. He figured it out pretty fast that Blaine wanted to know what his brother warned him for. "That if I said no when you asked me out, he would come down and kick my blind ass." Kurt let out a laugh, sounding a bit nervous but Blaine couldn't hear that.

Blaine immediately started blushing again, looking down at his lap. He made a mental note that he was going to send a text message later to Cooper and tell him exactly what he thought about the plan he had done.

"Are you asking me out?" Kurt asked.

Blaine didn't respond for a second, wishing Kurt would take off his sunglasses so he could see his eyes and the colour of them. Since meeting him for the first time, he hadn't seen him without him. Then he nodded softly and watched as the tiniest smile appeared on Kurt's face.

"I'd love to," he responded.

Blaine could feel his heart skipping a beat as a big bright smile appeared on his face. Even if Kurt couldn't see the smile, he could feel Blaine's cheeks shifting and knowing he was smiling. It felt amazing.

Later that night, after spending some time with Kurt in silence – Kurt listening to his music again and Blaine reading through the pages of his book – he was back in his room and took out his phone to send Cooper a quick message. His original plan was to scold at him, but when he was typing out the message, he couldn't get passed two words.

**From Blaine:** Thank you.

Just seconds after sending his message to Cooper, he got one back.

**From Cooper:** I knew you two could figure it out. ;)

**From Blaine:** I'm not happy with you going behind my back and telling him I wanted to ask him out, though! But thank you.

**From Cooper:** No problem, squirt.

**From Blaine:** STOP CALLING ME THAT!

**From Cooper:** Never. ;)

Blaine let out a laugh and dropped himself on the bed. He was pretty happy now that he had asked Kurt out and he said yes. Suddenly Blaine sat up in bed with his eyes wide open and looking afraid. There was just one thought going through him: what was he going to wear on that date?


	3. Chapter 3 - Date

**A/N: It's been a while and this chapter was a bit difficult to write for me, so bare with me, please? A lot of things have happened in the past weeks so I was a little caught up with that. I hope you still enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Date**

It took them a little over two weeks to actually have that first date. Blaine was extremely nervous at that point and he had barely seen or spoken to Kurt in those weeks. The reason was that Kurt had to go for hospital visits. Blaine didn't know what was going on and really hoped his friend was alright. He wished he was able to talk to him, message him somehow to let him know that if Kurt wanted to talk, he was there for him.

Kurt seemed alright a couple days back after he came back and had that smile back on his face when Blaine went to the library where he was to give him the details of their date. He decided to not tell him what he had planned, because he wanted to keep it a surprise. Kurt had pouted, which was the most adorable look Blaine had seen on the boy's face. If it was even possible to think someone is more attractive than he already thought he was, Blaine definitely felt himself falling more for the boy.

Finally, after two weeks Blaine and Kurt got a date set. The boy was smiling the entire day leading up to the event that afternoon. Blaine had set up every little detail. They were going to bake something together today. Even if Kurt couldn't see, he wanted to let him know that he was still capable of doing things that were fun. Just like Blaine found ways to still enjoy music without the ability to hear so he wanted to show Kurt he could enjoy other things without the ability to see.

It was easy to plan this date; Blaine combined his love for baking and Kurt's love for eating, so that after they had baked their food, they could enjoy it together.

He made sure he looked presentable, not even realising that Kurt wouldn't even be able to see what he was wearing, but he felt great the way he looked. He told Kurt to meet him outside the kitchen, where they were going to spend the afternoon together baking. He had to keep his phone at hand at all times so he could message one of the people in case of emergency. Normally they wouldn't allow anyone do such a thing without a responsible adult around, but everyone knew how responsible Blaine was at his age so they gave him the benefit of a doubt.

When Blaine arrived by the kitchen, he noticed Kurt was already there waiting for him. He started smiling at how handsome he looked, even though Kurt couldn't see him right bow when he approached him. He carefully tapped Kurt on his arm to let him know he was here. They had their own way of letting each other know that it was then. It wasn't really necessary for Blaine because he was able to see Kurt, but it was handy for Kurt to know that it was Blaine without having him to feel his face.

"Blaine," Kurt smiled after feeling their touch. Blaine kept on holding his hand, the one he wasn't clutching around the white cane in his hand.

Communication was still bad between them, or at least not the way it should be, but they had found a solution for now. Blaine kept on holding Kurt's hand as long as possible and if Kurt wanted to ask him something, he'd try and make sure it was only a yes or no kind of question. Squeezing once for yes, squeezing twice for no. It wasn't ideal, but it was something to start with for now. If Blaine wanted to say something to Kurt it was a little more difficult.

Kurt let Blaine lead him through the kitchen and standing in front of the counter where all ingredients for the muffins were already put and ready to be used. It was handy when most of the nurses in here were really nice, although Blaine was quite a charmer. It was in his blood, as his brother was exactly the same.

Blaine felt the tug of his hand and looked up at Kurt's face. "What are we making?" he asked. His breath got caught a little in his throat when it wasn't a yes/no question and reaching for his other hand when he felt another tug. "Sorry. I'm still getting used to this. Are we cooking?"

Two squeezes. _No_.

"So we're baking?"

One squeeze. "

One squeeze. _Yes_.

"Cool." Kurt smiled brightly.

There were no words said after that. It was difficult working with one hand, but Blaine was too afraid to let go of Kurt's hand right now. They still each had one hand left. This was going to be hard but also fun to see how good they could work together. Blaine was definitely making it harder for himself as their communication was impaired already, now he also impaired their hands by holding onto Kurt's, but it felt so good. His long fingers around his hand.

They worked as a team. Blaine added all the ingredients in the bowl, since he could see where they were going and Kurt was stirring slowly with the electric mixer inside the bowl. The sound was nice, but he missed the sound of hearing Blaine breathing. He stopped the mixer and tugged at Blaine's hand.

"Is it almost done?"

Two squeezes. _No_.

Kurt turned the mixer on again. The noise returned and he began to stir in the dough again. He didn't notice anything until he felt a tug at his hand again. Kurt turned the dough back off and waited, not sure for what. He felt Blaine grabbing the mixer from him and assumed that it was done now.

It wasn't a date like any other. Kurt felt a little bit awkward, but he wasn't going to tell Blaine that. He knew that he was going his best to make this work and for them both he really wanted to make it work as well. He liked how sweet and persistent Blaine was as well as how talented he was on the piano. Kurt could listen to him play all day long.

Blaine let go of his hand and for a second Kurt was freaking out. He held his breath, not sure what was going on now. He got used to holding Blaine's hand whenever he was around. Kurt stood there, on hand on the counter and not moving.

The only reason why Blaine had to let go of Kurt's hand was because he needed to put the dough in the muffin tray. The oven was ready to be used and when he put the tray in it, he grabbed his phone for the timer. He put the sound on so Kurt could hear it as well. Then he walked back to where Kurt was, who looked a little bit tense. He grabbed his hand and watched his face, seeing it relax immediately. To see the effect he could have on someone with just the touch of a hand was amazing. There was definitely a connection between them two and Cooper was right: love doesn't need a language, no words needed to be spoken or signed for them to know it was there. A touch was all they needed.

Instead of grabbing their hands like they always did, Blaine stepped a little closer as he felt how Kurt intertwined their fingers. Blaine put his other hand on Kurt's waist. He smiled up at him, watching his beautiful face as it looked down. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses and he hated it to not being able to see his eyes, even if they didn't look at Blaine the way he looked at Kurt. He didn't want to be rude either by pulling the sunglasses off without asking.

Blaine was thinking about kissing him and he could pretty much tell by the way Kurt's mouth opened a little bit, he wanted it as well. He felt Kurt's other hand move tentatively to his shoulder and then via his neck to the side of Blaine's face. He felt a shiver down his spine as he looked up at Kurt and craned his neck at the same time as Kurt started to slowly come down.

Blaine had thought about this moment for the past weeks. Trying to think of the perfect date, asking Cooper what he thought would be best for them to do and he had even asked a few of the nurses. That's when he had finally been able to get the kitchen for them for an hour.

There were different scenarios that he had thought of the night before when he couldn't sleep, too excited about his date the next day with Kurt.

First one was where they wouldn't even get to the baking section, making out immediately the moment they touched hands. It had been ridiculous, but it made Blaine smile thinking about it while he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom.

The second scenario was where they would completely mess up the batter. It was going to be all over their faces and they would laugh. It would be hilarious, it would break the eyes and while Blaine was trying to rub the flour from Kurt's chest and as well as his hair, they would make out quickly at how close they were.

Only Blaine knew he could never mess up his batter.

He thought of many more but they all ended up the same way: Blaine and Kurt would kiss.

Now that moment was there, but Blaine hadn't thought that it would be anything like this. From all the scenarios he had thought of, this one was so much better. To feel his heart beat faster, his chest rising and falling as he could count the moment in between before their lips would meet.

But they never did.

Blaine hadn't noticed her coming in, but he saw Kurt pulling back and looking side. That's when he saw her standing there; looking awkwardly and Blaine immediately began to blush because they got caught. He looked up when he felt a tug of his hand and knew Kurt wanted to say something so he quickly turned his head to not miss a word from his beautiful pink lips.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," he read from Kurt's lips. "My dad is here and needs to talk to me. I'll be back soon and we can continue this, okay?"

One squeeze. _Yes_.

"Okay. I want to taste how the muffins turned out." Kurt let go of his hand as he grinned, before taking his white cane as the nurse already walked at his side to make sure he made it out of the kitchen alright.

When Kurt had left, Blaine finally breathed again. He wasn't sure how long he stood there unmoving. It was only then that he realised his phone was vibrating in his pocket and the muffins needed to be taken out. He took them out and turned the oven off, putting the tray on the counter and sighing out.

Still, Blaine smiled with that lovey dovey grin on his face as he thought back of their almost kiss. Almost. It would definitely happen once Kurt returned.


End file.
